The present invention relates to an eyeglass lens processing system and an eyeglass lens processing method for processing an eyeglass lens.
An eyeglass lens processing device is known that obtains processing information from shape measurement data, layout data and the like for an eyeglass frame, and, automatically grinds a periphery of an eyeglass lens based on the processing information up to a lens bevel processing. See for example JP-A-11-019857.